mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Battlepedia Levelworldia, Improved
Yes, an improved Battlepedia Levelworldia 4 all of u. ELEMENT ENCYCLOPEDIA Yes, I'm going to end the new element poll. Let's see the results! *2 Votes for Star. HOW DID THIS MANAGE TO WIN?! *1 Vote for Demon. It's Battle's vote, but with Little Horn's help. SO WHICH ELEMENTS WON'T SURVIVE? THE ANSWER IS... *Primary - Normal types are bland. *Stun - Sounded like a bad classing. *Cyber - Sounded too much like Robot. Sorry, Futech Hacker, Cyber would've been a GREAT element for you. *Jewel - Too bad their's such thing as a CRYSTAL element. If Star wasn't voted for I would remove Star instead! *Random - I don't want to give it a chance. SO... LET'S SHOW YOU WHAT ELEMENT IS RELATED TO WHAT! Also going to make MORE renames, being... *Inferno -> Torch *Ocean -> Scuba *Gust -> Jet *Nature -> Amazon *Crag -> Onyx/Granite *Zap -> Energy Yes. I do not know what to call Crag's new rename; Onyx or Granite. THIS MEANS A POLL STARTS UP! This is also not the FULL list of renames. Onyx or Granite? Onyx Granite WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S DO THIS! (yes, a few new elements are renamed) #Torch: Fire element #Solar: Light element #Amazon: Nature element #Strike: Now an element related to balls and round stuff #Guard: Well, knights, kings, stuff like that #Lunar: You should look at it closer #Ninja: Stealthy, ninja-like #Scuba: Water element #Energy: Electricity element #Retro: Videogame-related #Logic: Brainy #Granite: Rock element #Jet: Wind element #Healer: Healers. Not to be confused with Support, which is a completely different element #Cryo: Ice element #Tune: Sound element #Toxic: Poison element #Arcane: Magical/mystical #Spirit: Monsters/spirits #Mech: Tech-related #Brawn: Strong, very strong #Flavor: Food element #Astral: Space element #Doom: Demons (maybe even extremely evil things) #Primeval: Primal element #Salvo: Explosive/probably military related #Support: Supporters, gives out attack boosts and stuff like that. #Razor: Extremely sharp, related to spikes or stuff #Star: I'm not sure. I really hated adding this element, thou #Turbo: Industrial/fast And the last delay before we start... Because of these BIG changes, I would like to remind you that I am going to change my character typings to make more sense and to fit. Freeze Ray is not a spirit, hence does not belong to the Deadly category anymore. So yeah, I actually want to say the elements I made were actually... perfect. I didn't want anymore snowmans classified as a Water element. But I shall give a prize to TSRITW of "most weirdest classings", especially when he made Striker Jones a Ballistic/''Spicy'' when it's supposed to be Deadly and making J82 Mystic when he first added J82. Plus, look at his characters. Some don't even make sense, from RoboSix being Dark/Flashy (kinda can't blame him because mech was made while in Wave 25), Zerro being Legendary/Mystic when it's a GHOST and should rather be Deadly/Mystic (reasoning for that legendary? ghosts are hard to find in REAL LIFE), Monkey only being Green when he's a BALLOON, only one Notadude being Noisy, everything is weird! But with the Flavor element, I assume lots of food will have Flavor in it. I encourage (mostly Kidsy) to read the rules ten times. THIS IS ACTUALLY NOT FINISHED. Enemies *By Chapter **CH1 ***W1 ****Crash Tree (Amazon): Beh. They're simple. No need to explain. ****Roller (Strike): First non-amazon enemy. This one rolls and shoots, despite its name. ****Venus Walk Trap (Amazon) ****Seed Spitter (Amazon) ****Venus Fly Trap (Jet) ****Eyeye (Strike) ****Thorn Flier (Amazon/Jet) ***W2 ****Lurker (Ninja) ****Bomber (Salvo) ****Bushfella (Amazon/Ninja) ****Pyrobrawl (Torch) ****Swapdish (Support) ****Burnt Crash Tree (Torch/Amazon) ****Jumper (Jet) ****Sneezy (Toxic) ***W3 ****Crobo (Mech): A Crash Tree variant. That's all. ****Sludge (Scuba): While you think it should be Toxic because its sludge is poisonous, it's completely liquid. Things which poison don't have to be Toxic, sir. ****Blaster (Mech): Shoots three powerful shots, but it's not enough to break your energy. ****Biosneezer (Toxic): When Sneezies are exposed to too much radiation, their sneezes become radioactively watchful. ****Fumer (Mech/Torch): Where do the fumes comes from may be your first question. No seriously, where? Why is it ORANGE?! ****Balkel (Strike): Balkels make a very bad baseball game. Nobody gives Balkels penalties though, which is annoying to see, just like a lazy harp seal. ****Medimedi (Healer): Certainly, Crash Trees tried to find out a good medic, from fruits to themselves, they were unfortunately beaten by the Medimedi. ****Kabamboo (Salvo/Amazon): Crash Tree's explosive variant! SALVO, AMAZON. ****Painbow (Scuba/Mech): Look, it doesn't fly, but it does shoot colorful spectrums of DOOM. ****Rockenroll (Granite): Tough, buff, and stuffed, this Granite tank doesn't do lots of damage but has a lot of HP. **CH2 ***W4: Poppy Plains ****Popperk (Jet/Strike): These little jerks can either be attacked in the face or the balloon. Attacking the balloon makes them change patterns. ****Bloonerang (Jet/Torch): Brandishing a red-hot boomerang, this bro is no joke. ****Walking Spire (Arcane): This spire walks. It's full of unknown magic, and it's super small. Uhh what? Don't ask. ****Black Popperk (Jet/Salvo): The same as Popperks but the balloon is EXPLOSIVE. ****Swarmgic (Arcane/Jet): Yes, it's a swarm. The more levels, the bigger swarm! ****Gropeller (Jet/Healer): Every attack heals itself. Just like those Regrow Bloons... any Grow Blocker? ****Invisi-pop (Ninja/Jet): You can not see an Invisi-pop. Get someone with camo vision for this one, okay? ****Cerasara (Granite/Arcane): The only enemy with no Jet as a type, this big guy spits out Ceramic Spikes. ****MOPs (Jet/Support): Aka, Mother of Popperks. Gives out attack boosts to Popperks, and even creates Popperks. Are you up to the challenge! ***W5: The Undergrave ****Sharpyshorpy (Razor): They are menacingly sharp. That is all I say, my bro. ****Zutter (Spirit): Originally apart of the Squid Army. THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! ...right? ****Beatbatter (Tune): OKAY, THREE NEW ENEMIES WITH THREE NEW ELEMENTS IN ONE WAVE. Marceline, anyone? ****Medushe (Granite/Spirit): Horrifyingly rock, they love nothing but rock. So they eat it. ****Manail (Arcane/Razor): A magic orb which is able to morph into a spike ball. Do not worry, worry. ****Sgunk (Razor/Toxic): The only poisonous source in the whole forest which is a living thing! Raise tail, shoot poison, then shoot blinding spikes. ****Riboom (Scuba/Salvo): It can't resist holding a dynamite. You're going to have to watch out once it hops towards you. Smoke may be blinding. ****Zroller (Spirit): They can't be pronounced Strike because they now are square-shaped, like some slime did it. In fact, the Zroller IS a slime. ****Trom-Bone (Tune/Spirit): Get it? Trom-Bone? Whatever, it's a harmful note player. That's all. ****Resurrekt (Spirit/Arcane): Get rekt once it resurrects SIR. ****Mimic (Support/Spirit): Unlike most mimics it instead supports. Don't open it, basically. ***W6: Sweet Hill ****Chocowall (Flavor): It's a meat shield. ****Derpolition (Jet/Salvo): A nice (or not) derp who rams, throws bombs, and flies. MISUNDERSTOOD. Made by Saranctha (renamed by Mr. Yokai). Credit is given to him. ***W7: Parched Fields ***W8: Mount Everchill ***W9: Crags o' Burning WIP Gallery Crash Tree New.PNG|Crash Tree New Roller.PNG|Roller Venus Walk Trap New.PNG|Venus Walk Trap New Eyeye.PNG|Eyeye Thorn Flier New.PNG|Thorn Flier Venus Fly Trap New.PNG|Venus Fly Trap